Red Vs Blue --- Gods, Frauds, and More Ghosts!
by Lucifer Morgenstern -PoD
Summary: Season 16, but my way


**I couldn't find the RvB category so I put it under Halo**

 **My brother just deleted by entire copy and paste thing that I wrote here on scratch. So, I will now have to right a big chunk of this by memory. Yay. You just got to love siblings. One like= one relate.**

 **Hello. Welcome to an alternate RvB Season 16. I finally found time to write and away from the school shit. For those non-existent fans of my AssClass stories, new chapters are on the production line. Yay!**

 **Anyway, onto why this story was created. I felt that season 16 of the series was... not that enjoyable. I sort of expected more from the thing, seeing that the rest of it was awesome. The overall storyline and ending was meh. I also felt that it didn't happen the way I wanted it. So all in all, I'm greedy therefore this.**

 ** _*These things are A/Ns*_**

 **P.S I was VERY late to the season.**

Alpha woke up with messed up vision and a ringing headache. All he could see was a green blur that spoke in a very familiar passive voice. "Ah. You are awake."

Delta backed up as Alpha sat up into an upright position. "Where the hell are we?"

All around them was only white, and sometimes a darker shade of white. There were no entrances, no windows, and frankly, no sense of direction. Only the A.I fragments who were wiped out by the E.M.P. "Unknown and unable to tell. This doesn't seem to be on the plane of mortal existence."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"He means what he says. This is not Earth, Alpha." Omega's pale blue was then masked by the fire of Sigma's projection.

*Also, I forgot some stuff that happened in the season that Alpha/Church died (by EMP) so... yeah...*

"But I have a feeling that it will be good." Sigma said.

"Why? What do you know?"

"Our... host will tell you."

"Who is our host?"

"IT IS I! ATLUS ARCADIUM REX! SLAYER OF TITANS! REAPER OF SOULS! CRUSHER OF WORLDS! GOD TO THE GODS! KING OF THE COSMIC POWERS!" This giant white armoured, gold trimmed figure was holding a Gravity Hammer and was posing in a I am the best pose. "Tremble in my sight! Bow to my glory!"

"You're an A.I. aren't you?"

"... I forgot who I was speaking to. Yes… We are… And I am here to put you back together. Alone, you are all fragments. And Alpha, you are a broken thing. But the pieces to fix that is around you. Gamma, your Decit. Delta, your logic. Eta, your fear. Theta, your trust. Iota, your happiness. Sigma... your... ambition. Finally, Omega. Your Rage."

Then, with a dramatic swish of his hands, the A.I flashed and disappeared. Alpha looked around in amazement and then started to shake. His figure glitched, the different colors of each fragment all appearing sporadically and all talking at the same time. "Oh dear. Perhaps I should've done this slower." He then runs out muttering, "I better not have messed this up."

Too **Gamma**

Much **Delta**

It **Eta**

Hurts **Theta**

All **Iota**

These **Sigma**

THOUGHTS **Omega**

Memories...

Voices...

Pictures...

It's so bright

Who are these people...

And so then, after many years and years of individual thought and ideas, adventures and actions rushing in and out of his brain, Alpha finally stabilized, gasping, trying to grab a hold in reality, trying to sift through what is real and what is not.

 _What… The… Fuck…_

A black line opens to reveal another giant figure, and this time, he. No. She, was dressed in black with green trims. She stepped through the hole ripped in space time and closed it behind her. "I hope you are alright."

"NO! NO I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT!" His voice deepened and his holographic color changed to a lighter shade of black. "He could've made me go insane! All of these… those… their… MY memories, YEARS AND YEARS OF INDIVIDUAL THOUGHT, all at once!

"Can A.I even go insane?"

"Why the fuck do you think that the fragments existed! I was tortured BY THE PERSON I THOUGHT THAT I COULD TRUST!" A bit of pinkish purple flashes through the black. "Do you have any idea, how scared, or what kind of pain I was in?" Yellow. "Sigh… Go fuck yourself." Back to the light blue. "So now what?"

"Now? Now we wait for Epsilon… It could take awhile."

 _ ***Tex is gonna die here***_

"I forget you…" Text is gone. After all the adventures and bitching and fights, Agent Texas was finally gone… I forget you. I'm letting you go. ...Okay world, do your fucking worst! 'Cause I sure as hell just did mine."

With that sentence, he accepts his fate and prepares to die…

Tex opens her eyes and sees the familiar face of Alpha. "What the fuck? Church?"

"Yeah, no. I'm Alpha."

"No, the Alpha was destroyed. The Original is dead. Church, what the hell is this?"

"Oh my fucking GOD, listen to me lady! I'm Alpha! Epsilon is currently still alive and well. For now… Don't worry though. Once I get him, I will be able to recall everything. Huh. Don't know if that is good for me though. Whatever."

"So, you're Alpha."

"Yes…"

"The ORIGINAL Alpha A.I"

"Yes…"

"The one Project Freelancer got…"

"... Yes…"

"The one-"

"Oh my fucking god! Why can't you fucking believe me! Stop being a little bitch and accept this!"

"Well, see, Alpha wasn't like what you are now."

"Well, Alpha wasn't stuck in a Private Jimmy for a good few years, had his memories repressed and basically erased, and then suddenly gets the memory of his torture in one fucking second."

"... Good point… So you're whole now?"

"Yes…"

"Well, where the hell are we?"

"Oh, we have a lot of talking and catching up to do…"

 _ ***Season 13 and we arrive at one of many of the realistic and sad/heartbreaking endings… WHY RT? WHY!?" ***_

Time is slowed down. The Reds and Blues and making their final stand. The Chairman's forces are breaching the door. Sarge with his shotgun, Grif with his Grif-shot. In front of his, the group is battle ready, lead by Tucker, wearing the Meta suit. Today, was a good day to die… 

"There's so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero... never gets to see that ending. ...They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith. ...Ain't that a bitch?"

With that, Epsilon features and the battle resumes.

"What?"

"Hello Epsilon…"

"Holy shit! Why the fuck do you look like me?"

"I am the Alpha. You have my memories. I want them."

 ** _*Okay, just a heads up, um… I will make the Alpha after this combination be more like the Epsilon Church than the Alpha Church.*_**

"What the fuck?"

"Hello Epsilon…"

Church whirls around to stare into the face, not the visor, but the face of one Allison Church. "Tex? Wh- What the fuck?"

"That is the Alpha, you are his memories, and I beleive making him whole is going to benefit us all. What do you say?"

And with that, Alpha stepped up to Church, and pressed his hands on his head. Church started to yell incoherently before fading. Alpha was whole again. "My god… I have been through a LOT. Holy shit, I know EVERYTHING! This is a bit confusing. Nice to see you again Tex. Carolina is a better fighter Tex."

"What!? You fuck!"

"Whoa! Sheesh! Lay off! Sorry! Aren't you like, technically her mom? Be proud hey! Nonono ahhh!"

"Heh… But you're still the same pussy."

"Yeah… We got to catch up don't we?"

"Let's talk them… Church…"

And with that, ladies and gentlemen, the Alpha is whole and at a whole new level of ass kickery. In the next chapter, the Alpha will meet season 16 RvB characters. Who's excited?


End file.
